


some of them want to abuse you

by allzlovers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers
Summary: Если бы Ханна была хорошей, она бы оставила Уиллоу в покое.Но она не была хорошей.Гендерсвап, секс, non-con.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [some of them want to abuse you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815781) by [squilf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf). 



> [Читать на фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5005755)

Если бы Ханна была хорошей, она бы оставила Уиллоу в покое. Оставила бы её, страдающую от тревоги и расстройств сна, лежать в её собственной кровати и видеть сны о пистолетах, острых ножах и топорах, впивающихся в неё, как только она закрывает глаза. Ханна бы позволила Уиллоу жить как прежде и оставила бы её в покое.

Но она не была хорошей.

Поэтому когда замёрзшая, голодная и обессиленная Уиллоу приходит к ней домой, Ханна даёт той чашку горячего шоколада с подмешанным наркотиком. Она не из тех, кто стал бы упускать такую возможность.

«Ох», - произносит Ханна, когда Уиллоу падает на диван. Она видит её руку, свисающую на пол, и представляет кровь, стекающую с неё по капле вниз. «Тебе нельзя спать здесь».

Она скидывает с ног туфли на пятнадцатисантиметровом каблуке от Ив Сен-Лоран и берёт Уиллоу на руки как свою невесту. Мёртвую невесту, голова которой покоится у неё на груди. Ханна относит её в комнату для гостей и аккуратно кладёт на дорогие простыни.

Если бы она была порядочной женщиной, она бы оставила Уиллоу в покое. Но она не собирается этого делать.

Она садится на колени на пол сбоку кровати и наклоняется. Её волосы спадают на Уиллоу. Мягкие пряди, задевающие лицо. Уиллоу недовольно стонет.

«Ш-ш-ш», - шепчет она, убирает волосы с закрытых глаз Уиллоу и поглаживает её по щеке тыльной стороной ладони.

Она обхватывает лицо Уиллоу своими руками и нежно, медленно трётся большими пальцами о скулы.

«Засыпай», - говорит она, переходя на шёпот.

Уиллоу что-то бормочет и пытается вырваться из рук Ханны, но та ей не позволяет, надавливая локтями на ключицы. 

«Спи».

Уиллоу падает обратно на кровать с тихим стоном, её волосы раскидываются по всей подушке.

«Хорошая девочка», - говорит Ханна и проводит рукой по волосам Уиллоу.

Она запускает пальцы в спутанные кудри и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться к ним лицом, вдохнуть и почувствовать запах Уиллоу – сладковатый аромат парфюма, медовое мыло и что-то резкое и плохо пахнущее (скорее всего, её собаки).

«Милая Уиллоу», - вздыхает она.

Она закрывает глаза, ложится рядом, вдыхает ещё раз. Её рука спускается к шее Уиллоу и чувствует, как хрупкий пульс дрожит от прикосновения. Ханна могла бы проткнуть её ногтями, испачкать их кровью, а потом облизать дочиста. Но она этого не сделает. Не причинит боль своей Уиллоу. Её рука движется ниже, к груди. Уиллоу дышит медленно и тяжело. Ещё ниже, к животу. Ханна приподнимает рубашку Уиллоу, чтобы дотронуться до тёплой кожи. Она поднимает голову и смотрит вниз на Уиллоу, чьё лицо напряжено даже во время сна.

«Что же такое тебе снится, если ты хмуришься из-за этого даже во сне?» - спрашивает Ханна и целует веки Уиллоу. 

Она отстраняется. Уиллоу теперь выглядит более расслабленной. Брови разгладились, губы приоткрылись.

«Хм?» - произносит она, будто ожидая ответа. 

Она снова наклоняется вниз и целует Уиллоу в губы, а рука продолжает двигаться ниже. У Уиллоу спирает дыхание. Ханна улыбается и продолжает. Она приподнимается и садится на кровати, помещая одно колено между ног Уиллоу, расстёгивает пуговицы и молнию на джинсах той.

Уиллоу начинает двигаться и извиваться под ней, но Ханна кладёт руки на её бёдра, не давая вырваться.

«Ш-ш-ш», - шепчет она и целует живот, затем ключицы и шею.

Её рука спускается дальше и залезает в трусы, дотрагивается до жёстких волос, а потом до мягкой и гладкой плоти. Она проводит пальцами рядом с клитором настолько нежно, что это движение кажется почти что невинным. Уиллоу начинает стонать, и Ханна наблюдает, как щёки Уиллоу покрываются румянцем, а рот приоткрывается ещё шире. Она проникает пальцами внутрь, движения становятся более чувственными, но всё ещё очень медленными.

Уиллоу безмолвно открывает и закрывает рот. Пальцы проникают глубже, ногти слегка царапают слизистую. Совсем чуть-чуть, но достаточно, чтобы Ханна смогла почувствовать это. Уиллоу вздрагивает. Движения становятся ещё интенсивнее и быстрее, пальцы продвигаются ещё глубже, Ханна скользит ими вперёд-назад. Уиллоу выгибает спину и начинает беспомощно скулить.

Ханна двигается внутри Уиллоу, вырывая из груди той рваный стон. Она не останавливается до тех пор, пока Уиллоу не начинает дёргаться под ней и хвататься руками за простыни. Наконец она замирает, выпускает слабый низкий стон, перестаёт хвататься за простыни и снова откидывается на кровать, расслабляясь. Ханна чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы Уиллоу и поглаживает девушку, пока дыхание той не приходит в норму. Она вынимает пальцы, подносит их к своим губам и облизывает, пробует Уиллоу на вкус. Язык покрывается липкой, солоноватой жидкостью, вызывающей в ней ещё большее желание.

Ханна застёгивает джинсы Уиллоу обратно, ложится на неё сверху и зарывается лицом в волосы.

«Сладких снов», - говорит она и целует Уиллоу в щёку.

И только теперь оставляет Уиллоу Грэм в покое.

***

Солнечные лучи пробиваются через льняные шторы, когда Ханна входит в комнату с чашкой кофе в руках.

«Добрый день», - говорит она, присаживаясь на край кровати.

Уиллоу приподнимает голову, позволяет ей упасть обратно на подушку и стонет. Усилием воли она заставляет себя привстать и остаётся в положении сидя. Простыни вокруг талии смяты, рубашка сползла с одного плеча, волосы спадают на глаза.

«День?» 

Ханна кивает и протягивает ей кофе.

«Уже час дня».

«Обычно я сплю гораздо хуже», - отвечает она и берёт чашку в руки.

«Снятся кошмары?»

«Да».

«Прошлой ночью их не было?»

Уиллоу смотрит на чашку и аккуратное фарфоровое блюдце.

«Нет. Ну, мне снились сны, но совсем не такие, как обычно».

Она делает небольшой глоток.

«Приятные сны?» - спрашивает Ханна.

На секунду они встречаются взглядом.

«Да, - говорит Уиллоу и отпивает ещё чуть-чуть, - довольно приятные».

Ханна улыбается, но Уиллоу этого не видит.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала/Don't forget to leave kudos on the original work  
> :)


End file.
